


The Gods Couldn’t be so Cruel…

by WordsDontMeanShit



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Kiss from 8x04, Post Battle 8x03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 18:59:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18723025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WordsDontMeanShit/pseuds/WordsDontMeanShit
Summary: Arya and Gendry reunite after the Long Night.





	The Gods Couldn’t be so Cruel…

            “To Arya Stark, Bringer of the Dawn,” Daenerys saluted with her cup of wine.

            “To Arya Stark,” the survivors toasted, raising their glasses.

            Arya smiled as Jon pulled her into a side hug, kissing the top of her head. She drank her wine before excusing herself early from the feast. Arya didn’t feel like celebrating much. She was exhausted from the injuries that she acquired during the battle. Her body ached with each step though she was happy that the pain in her head had subdued.

            Gendry emerged from the Great Hall and ran up to her. “Why are you leaving the feast so early? Everyone wants to celebrate defeating the army of the dead and you were a big part of that.”

            “I’m not really in the mood to celebrate,” Arya simply replied, continuing to walk to her room with Gendry following her.

*****

            Arya stood alone with the tiny shattered ice that originally composed of the Night King and his army of Whites that exploded when she stabbed the Night King. Arya looked at Bran, barely believing that she was able to fulfill her destiny and lure the Night King into a false sense of security. She felt immediate relief- wanting to laugh and cry at the same time.

Jon rushed over inquiring what happened. Arya was too stunned to answer instead she lifted her dagger to answer his question. It was Bran, who spoke up. “Arya killed the Night King, stabbed him where his heart should have been.”

            Jon looked at her astonished before giving her a bright smile with his eyes shining with pride. Arya couldn’t help but return the smile. Jon had always believed in her even gifting her with her first sword. Jon walked over to her pulling her into a hug, and placing a kiss on her head. She appreciated being held, and gladly returned the hug especially since she felt the exhaustion in her body.

            Arya heard survivors enter the Godswood, wondering what happened and if the war was finally over? Arya pulled away from the hug and stared blankly at all the casualties. So many good men and women lost their lives fighting for the living. Dread suddenly filled her and she worried that Gendry would be among the casualties since he was on the front lines. Or Sansa, who was in the crypts. She was even worried about the Hound, who went inside the castle looking for her to save her life.

            “What happened?” the Dragon Queen inquired entering the Godswood, carrying a Valerion steel sword that was enterally too big for her. She looked drained from physical battle, not just riding her dragons. “Did you kill the Night King?” The question was for Jon.

            “No, it was Arya.” Jon answered proudly.

            Arya smiled at his words though her mind was elsewhere as she studied each person who entered the Godswood looking for the rest of her family. Looking for any familiar faces.

            Everyone looked defeated as they gathered, searching for their loved ones. Relief filled Arya as she noticed Sansa walking with Tyrion and the others who were in the crypts with her. She noticed Sansa clutching the dagger, she gave her earlier. Arya wondered if Sansa had to use it. Sansa teared up seeing her, Bran, and Jon and ran over to them. She engulfed Arya in her arms, not caring that Arya was covered in sweat and blood. Sansa hugged Jon and Bran as well, freely letting the tears fall. “I was so worried.”

            Arya still felt that way- unsure if Gendry would be among the living or the dead.

*****

            Gendry walked Arya to her room after leaving the feast early. He stopped at her door, unsure if he should go in. They hadn’t discussed the night that they fully gave themselves to each other. They thought they were going to die, but it meant something to him. Gendry hoped that it meant something to Arya was well.

            “Are you just gonna stand there or are you going to come in?”

*****

            Gendry swung his mace at the attacking dead. He was almost back to back with Tormund as they stood on the defeated dead pile. He didn’t think that he was going to make it out alive, but he was going to fight like hell to try, to get back to Arya.

            Gendry swung his weapon toward the numerous amounts of dead surrounding them. He was sure he was going to die when suddenly all the White Walkers dropped down to the ground. He stood motionless, not sure if his mind was playing a trick on him. He looked toward Tormund, who stood just as still. They had fought besides each other for most of the battle and Gendry was grateful to the man.

            “I guess Jon managed to kill the Night King.” Tormund said mostly to himself.

            Gendry stared distrusting toward the fallen dead, waiting for them to get up again and attack.

            He and Tormund walked over and noticed Lady Brienne, Jamie Lannister, and Podrick standing by a wall, looking just as distraught. He walked over to them when he noticed Arya’s weapon lying on the ground by them. He picked it up and stared at it distraught. The gods couldn’t be so cruel.

            The Hound suddenly exited the inside of the castle. Maybe the Hound knew where Arya was. Gendry wouldn’t let his mind wander anymore. Arya had to be fine.

            “Have you seen Arya? This was her weapon.”

            “She was with me and Beric earlier. Though she wasn’t using that staff.”

            “Was?!”

“She left after she spoke with the Red Women.”

            “What did they talk about?” Gendry frowned hearing that. Where would she go when even the Hound stayed in the castle, where it was probably safer.

            “Shutting eyes. I wasn’t listening too much, trying to concentrate on keeping us alive.”

            Those words didn’t soothe Gendry, now he was worried that Arya did something reckless. Gendry had full confidence that Arya could handle herself but there were too many in the army of the dead for one person to handle alone. The Hound could see how worried he was and tried to comfort him further. “I’m sure the wolf-bitch lived, there is no way I outlived her.”

            “Don’t call her that,” Gendry replied while the Hound just grabbed his shoulders and led him toward the Godswood.

            “Let’s check the Godswood first before your head explodes from worry.”

            Gendry didn’t comment, allowing himself to be led away, still gripping the weapon that he made for Arya. She was fine. She had to be. Surely the Gods couldn’t be so cruel to reunite them only to permanently separate them.

            Gendry walked toward the Godswood, feeling the ache in each step. He examined each passing person, searching for her, repeating to himself that Arya was fine, only to calm himself down.

***** 

            Arya watched as Gendry hesitantly entered her room. She wondered why he was acting so weird. She patted the spot on her bed next to her, instructing him to sit down.

            “It is improper for me to be in your room alone,” Gendry teased.

            “If you cared about being proper, you wouldn’t have slept with me,” Arya retorted though she regarded those words immediately.

            “Arya, I-”

            “We don’t have to talk about it.”

            “Do you regret us sleeping together? You thought we were going to die, but we didn’t.”

            “No. I’m glad it was with you. I-” She couldn’t get the rest of the words out, she loved him but everything was too much.

            “I feel the same way,” Gendry answered. She was happy he didn’t say the words either. “We can take this slow.”

            Arya smiled at his words, allowing her time to process everything. She cupped his face and kissed him softly. He leaned into the kiss before leaning his forehead against hers.

*****

            People continued to slowly enter the Godswood, looking for loved ones among the survivors before searching among the casualties. Arya hoped that Gendry would come here soon because she didn’t want to search and find his lifeless body. She didn’t want to lose him too. She couldn’t lose him.

            Tormund ran into the Godswood, bearhugging Jon. “You did it, you killed the undead cunt.”

            “No, it wasn’t me. I couldn’t get to him.”

            “Who did it?”

            Arya noticed more people enter the Godswood. Brienne. Podrick. Followed by Jamie Lannister. The Hound. And finally, Gendry. Her heart skipped a beat once she noticed him. She finally felt relief, knowing her family was safe.

            “It was my sister, Arya. She killed the Night King.” You could hear how proud Jon was. A lot of people looked impressed though mostly just relieved that the battle was over. Pride was visible on Brienne’s and the Hound’s faces even Gendry smiled at the news.

            Though Arya stopped paying attention, she ran to Gendry instead. She wanted to hold him to make sure that he was really here and her mind wasn’t playing tricks on her. Gendry ran to her, dropping half of the spear that he had made for her.

            Arya threw her arms around him, burying her face in his shoulder. Gendry held her tightly.

            She pulled away slightly to cup his face and see that he was really fine. He had a few cuts on his face, but he was whole. And he was here.

            “Are you okay?” He looked worried as he looked at her bloody face and black eye. She probably even had marks on her neck from being choked, but those weren’t currently visible.

            She nodded, “You’re alive. You came back to me.” She almost didn’t believe that both of them could have survived. Her life had been nothing but cruel until this moment, but she thought even the gods couldn’t be so cruel to take him away again.  

            “I’m here and I’m not going anywhere.” She could see how serious he was about his words. She pulled him into another hug, finally relaxing into his warm embrace, easily forgetting the rest of the world at least for a moment because they were both okay and nothing else mattered.

*****

            Gendry laid in Arya’s bed with her leaning her head against his shoulder. She was exhausted and was falling asleep. Gendry tried to get up to leave without disturbing her, but Arya grabbed his hand and whispered, “Stay with me.”

            He didn’t want to push their newly found relationship too fast but he couldn’t help but comply with her wish.

            “As you wish, m’lady” Gendry answered back placing a soft kiss on her head, falling asleep besides her.

**Author's Note:**

> I am mad late posting this since the new episode will air in a few hours. Hopefully you enjoyed it anyway! :) I apologize for any errors, I am rushing to post it before tonight! Anyway, let me know what you think in the comments. :)


End file.
